


第八章

by somebodynobody



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody
Summary: FIRST KILL





	第八章

刚回到家李英超整个人就软软贴到了李振洋怀里，而此时此刻，李振洋也有些微醺，他心想自己做的叫什么事儿，本来那瓶红酒只是约会仪式感的其中之一，没想到李英超喝了那么多。  
好的红酒的后劲来的会慢一些，可是也很猛，李振洋看着李英超迷离又泛着水光的大眼睛心想这真是一瓶好酒。  
“洋哥，洋哥，”李英超觉得自己的声音仿佛是从远方传来似的，他用力抓住李振洋的肩膀，把自己的唇凑上去，李振洋没有躲，他心里欢喜，咬住了他的下嘴唇，把自己的小舌头伸了进去。  
后脑勺突然传来了力量，李振洋扣着他的脑袋，加深了这个吻。

大脑仿佛已经变成一段又一段破碎的碎片，李英超努力回应着李振洋，鼓起勇气，伸手就去解他的皮带，恍恍惚惚又拿不到，心一横，环上了李振洋的脖子，本来就有些翘起的小嘴，被亲了之后多了些水润，红的好看，小嘴一张一合，在李振洋耳边呢喃：“哥哥，操我。”  
靠！这是什么小妖精！  
李振洋红了双眼，沉声道：“你别后悔。”

李英超皮肤很白，腿又细又长，浑身上下唯一有肉的就是他的屁股，李振洋恶劣地捏着，亲吻着李英超的脖子和锁骨，留下一连串情色的痕迹。  
李英超舒服极了，仿佛身处不同世界。他全身泛起了好看的红，感觉全身血液都去到了下体，小李英超已经开始冒了头，“嗯~”李英超开始轻轻扭动。  
“小弟，别动哦，”李振洋抬头又咬上了李英超的小翘嘴，把他亲的眼睛里一片茫然后，手已经把他身体揉了个遍，点满了火：“小弟再动，哥哥就没耐心了~”  
“耐心...耐心...”小弟的声音空灵，他意识有些丧失，但看着李振洋的眼神又很坚定，他咬了咬嘴唇，竞咯咯笑着勾起了自己的腿，用脚摩擦着李振洋的大腿：“这样呢？哥哥，好哥哥~”

李振洋顿时被点燃了。  
他把李英超压在床上，用力亲吻他，伸手从床头柜拿了他准备好的润滑剂，抠了一大块，翻过李英超的身体，就往他后穴压。  
润滑剂凉凉的，李英超本来迷离的眼神都清醒了几分。  
“哥哥， 洋哥哥~”他叫的李振洋心猿意马，心不在焉的嗯了一声，手不停的在帮小弟坐扩张。  
“哥哥，洋哥哥，你肩膀好宽。”醉酒的李英超一边挪着自己的小屁股，一边轻咬一下李振洋的肩膀：“我怎么就小小窄窄的呀~”说着就用肩膀去撞李振洋的，又没力气，一下一下磨着李振洋的胸口。  
李英超仿佛又感觉到了什么别的似的，又伸手去摸李振洋的胸肌。李振洋虽然上班多年，但是身材依然保持的很好，身前肌肉明显，他做着扩张看着小弟一脸羡慕的表情，顿时膨胀起来。  
“哥哥身材好不好？”  
“洋哥哥是最好的...”口气里软软糯糯的，李振洋根本受不了李英超这样讲话，听了感觉自己又硬了几分。突然李英超的唇凑到了自己胸口，还伸出了舌头。  
李振洋倒吸了几口冷气：“你在干什么？”  
“嘻嘻，”李英超张着无辜的大眼睛，说：“我要留下痕迹在你身上，你是我的人。”说着还用舌头舔了一下李振洋的乳头，伸手轻轻摸着腹肌点着火。

不行！还没扩张好！李振洋看着醉酒之后的小弟快疯了，性器涨的要命，小弟又这么撩人，只想捅进去狠狠干他。他低沉着声音警告李英超：“小弟，你再这样，小心哥哥干死你。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，”李英超扬起大大的笑脸，眼神危险又色情，“那就干死我吧。”  
李振洋脑海里感觉有什么东西断裂，他猛吸一口气，把李英超翻了个身，把胀大的分身插入了李英超的穴口。

“啊~”被撕裂的疼痛让李英超清醒了一点，“疼疼疼，好疼，洋哥哥，我疼~”  
李振洋固定住李英超的细腰，小幅度抽插，让他慢慢适应。  
“疼死了疼死了，我不要了我不要了！”李英超带着哭腔。  
李振洋紧紧抱住他，贴近他的耳朵，说：“刚刚小弟不是还要哥哥干死你吗？”一边触碰他的前面，李英超一颤，止住了哭腔。  
爱抚着小李英超，又听到小弟嗯嗯啊啊的小声呻吟，配合着后面小幅度的抽插，等李英超彻底放松下来，李振洋猛地全部挺入，完全进入了李英超的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊好疼！”李英超全神都冒出冷汗，他感觉自己整个人都被撕裂了一样，李振洋掰过他的小脑袋，还没等他反应，就让他陷入这个深吻中。  
吻的昏天黑地的时候，李英超仿佛感觉后面还在轻轻抽插。等李英超完全适应了，李振洋才开始用力起来。  
细碎的呻吟从李英超嘴里冒出，仿佛在给李振洋加油打气。  
“嗯~”撞到敏感点的时候李英超浑身颤了一下，后穴的快感顿时明显起来，李振洋也感受到了这一点，发疯似的往那个敏感点撞。  
“快一点！再快一点！”李英超开始催促，“洋哥，洋哥哥，洋哥哥~”  
这一声声洋哥哥叫的李振洋身心荡漾，差点把持不住。眼见李英超要伸手撸自己的前端，他连忙把他的手控制住，拉过了头顶。  
“宝贝，不许用手碰前面，”李振洋的声音充满魅惑，“就用后面高潮，洋哥哥最爱看。”  
“洋哥哥~”李英超忘情喊着，“洋哥哥爱看，小超一定乖~哥哥，再快一点~”  
床上乖巧诱惑的小老虎的话，让李振洋更加兴奋，他双手固定住李英超的腰，开始快速大力取悦小老虎。小老虎的汗都是乖巧可爱的，李振洋吻着他好看的后背，感受到了小老虎颤抖着射了出来。  
随着小老虎射出，后穴一阵缩紧，李振洋一阵舒爽，也射了。

他亲着自己的小宝贝小弟小老虎，心里塞得满满的。  
“洋哥哥，你是我的了~”李英超累极，但是满心欢喜，伸手搂过李振洋的脖子，眉里眼里都是爱意。李振洋抱着他亲了又亲，喃喃唤着他的名字。  
“小弟舒服吗？”李振洋仿佛怎么都亲不够，亲了嘴唇又亲脸颊，嘴里骚话不停：“洋哥把你干的爽不爽？”  
“说什么呢李振洋！还能不能好了！”小老虎发怒，但是奈何实在没力气，这怒气就像小猫咪爪子挠一样，挠的李振洋心痒痒的。  
他伸手摸了李英超后面，本想把他抱起来准备去清理，可是摸到那一片泥泞，知道他爱的小弟的后穴还在留着自己的液体，一下子又勃起了。

“你...你...”被紧紧抱在怀里的李英超立刻感受到了，小猫咪瞪圆了眼睛看着李振洋：“我我我不了，你你你...”还没说话，就被李振洋堵住了嘴，自己的下体被李振洋握在手里轻轻搓揉，果不其然又硬了起来。  
“你..你混蛋！”李英超声音又娇又软，还没反应过来就被李振洋猛地抱起，翻身直直又被顶入。  
之前刚刚高潮的余味还没过去，又被一波新的顶入迷失了自己的意志。  
李振洋一下又一下撞击着李英超的后穴，李英超被顶的神魂颠倒，意识都涣散起来，只记得自己声音都哑了。

终于李振洋又发泄了一次，李英超气恼地捶着李振洋的胸口，委委屈屈：“臭李振洋！”说着一口咬上了李振洋的肩膀。  
“小东西，为了让洋哥射，故意夹这么紧，嗯？”李振洋捏着李英超的脸蛋好不喜欢，小弟的小穴就好像食人花蕊一样引人入胜，让李振洋流连忘返。  
“谁让你喜欢我？”李英超趴在李振洋身上没了力气，一下又一下戳着李振洋的胸肌，说道。  
“洋哥爱你。”  
“嗯。”李英超红了脸，八着李振洋的肩膀，用力凑上去，在李振洋的嘴唇上轻轻亲吻了一下。

李振洋整个心都快化了，梦里做了不知道几百次的画面终于成真，自己没有血缘关系的便宜弟弟终于彻头彻尾属于自己了，两情相悦，他们永远在一起。  
想到这里他加深了这个亲吻，把李英超翻身压在了身下，又亲了一会儿。  
小孩眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，笑得乖巧甜蜜。  
可是亲着亲着，李英超感觉小李振洋似乎又有抬头的趋势，他曲腿碰了碰，那东西又变大了。  
“靠！李振洋！大色狼！”他看着李振洋又落下来的吻，想推开他，扭动着身子，没想到让小李振洋更硬了几分。  
“小弟，哥哥太爱你了，忍不住了...”  
“不行，我好疼，我快死了..”李英超推开李振洋就转身想逃离这张床，可是还没站起，就被李振洋拉住双脚又拉回身边，一遍一遍又亲吻着自己的后背和臀，刚想说话，李振洋就伸舌头进入了自己的后穴，他双腿一软，又趴在了床上。


End file.
